


Come home with me

by makesometime



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired by Orpheus and Eurydice (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makesometime/pseuds/makesometime
Summary: Kassandra swore that she would deliver him from Hades and she is not about to break that promise.
Relationships: Brasidas/Kassandra (Assassin's Creed)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	Come home with me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this 9 months ago but realised today in a fit of Kassidas nostalgia that I never posted it here. 
> 
> I still like it a lot, and since that time have got hideously into Hadestown, which is where the title of this comes from.
> 
> Enjoy <3

Step by step. One foot in front of the other.

_”Very well, mithios. You argue eloquently.”_

The toe of her sandal catches on a crack in the rock, but she continues. Step after step.

_”His value to you is clear. Yet you put his contribution to peace above any emotional connection. It’s curious, is it not my dear?”_

Kassandra forces down the renewed leap of hope as she sees distant light growing ever closer. Her stomach wants to lurch at the memory of Persephone’s face cracking its impassivity for a smile. Tender, affectionate. It had reminded her of Myrrine.

_”You know how I would judge, my love.”_

The ground beneath her feet turns from smooth rock to the crunch of smaller stones. She is a few footsteps from the mouth of the cave.

_”Remember. Do not turn until he has crossed the threshold.” A pause, a warm chuckle. “It’s rather simple, don’t you think?”_

She _had_ thought. She was a fool. 

As the moonlight hits her face she wants nothing more than to twist around, to reassure herself. To know he is really there and that the second pair of footsteps she heard was not merely an echo of her own. 

Instead, she sets her sights on a laurel tree three paces ahead, brushes her fingers over its leaves as she continues on. Perhaps it would have been safer to be as Daphne. To not risk losing her heart to the Underworld.

Another tree, a few more steps, and everything in her very being screams to turn, turn, see him, _hold him_ …

She refuses. She will see this through.

She has chosen a third marker, a clutch of asphodel, when a hand tightens around her wrist. Kassandra freezes, gripped by a hope and dread so fierce it threatens to overwhelm her.

“Are you clear?” Her voice trembles, hushed, through the question.

 _Oh,_ but she has missed the soft warmth of his laughter.

“My heart…”

She spins around, wrenching her arm free and linking them around his shoulders, burying her face in the crook of his neck. His grip on her is bruising, part desperation, part need to convince that this is real, _he_ is real, after everything they’ve been through.

He doesn’t mention the tears.

“I told you.” She speaks eventually, fierceness of her words muffled by his skin. “I would chase you into Hades and pull you right back out.”

Brasidas kisses the line of her jaw, spans his fingers over the rise of her backside. His touch warms and comforts her, but it is the beating of his pulse beneath her lips that finally convinces her this is not a cruel joke.

"As if I would ever doubt.”

She pulls away from him just far enough to press her lips to his, losing herself in the heat of his kiss, the way he clutches her with an entirely different intent. He growls and it shivers right down her spine, her body remembering the intent of every one of his noises.

“ _Malaka."_ She grunts harshly into their kiss, nipping at his lower lip when he dares to smirk.

It is Brasidas who breaks their embrace, eyes tender at the pitiful whine she can’t keep from escaping. “Come, Kassandra. We have far to go and much to talk of.”

It is easy to thread her fingers with his, to choose a direction and walk in it without caring what waits behind them. 

She has overcome death itself. What else is there to fear?

**Author's Note:**

> (Kassandra said RIP to Orpheus but I'm different.)


End file.
